Until the Last Petal Falls
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Nothing is forever, even roses fade, this is life, such is the life of a host, beautiful to the outside world...the hosts have been through many adventures, but when one of them becomes ill, will they be able to fold onto their friendship and how will they cope with their new situation. How will this change the relationship between a father and child
1. Chapter 1

Tamaki opened is eyes slowly, he moaned softly, he felt unusually warm and tired. Though he had been feeling ill recently, with a fever, chills and pains that had kept him home and away from his beloved host club, he attempted to keep up his normal demeanor and positive attitude as best he could.

Tamaki closed his eyes again, wanting nothing more than to drift off, back into his painless slumber. A gentle knock prevented him from doing so, he sat up sighing heavily. Seconds later, Shima appeared, she approached his bed, a look of concern on her face.

"Good morning Master Tamaki, how are you feeling?" He smiled faintly.

"I'm just a little tired,I'm fine." he answered, the woman wasn't convinced, and reached out her hand to touch his forehead. The teen pulled away slightly.

"I see, I should contact your father and let him know you're still not feeling well, this has gone on for a long time. I'm going to recommend that you see a doctor as soon as possible."

"I'm fine, really, I'll just get ready for school, there's really no need to-"

"Master Tamaki, you're very pale, you're obviously hiding something from me, You still have your fever don't you?"Tamaki looked away. Shima nodded.

"I thought as much."

"Please Shima, I have to get back to class, it;s important to keep up with my work, I've been home for the last-"

"That's something we can fix with a tutor. I think it's best to have you lie back down now. I'd like you to try to eat something today." Tamaki shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I really don't think I can." He admitted, he realized there was no point in hiding it from her, she already saw through his attempt.

"You haven't eaten in a few days, you have try so you can keep up your strength." Tamaki laid back down, this time on his side, pulling the blanket closer.

"you still have chills too,tell me something Master Tamaki, what is it that's preventing you from eating exactly, are you feeling nauseous or are you feeling pain?"

"A little of both." He said closing his eyes.

"Try to rest, I'll take care of everything." Tamaki smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Shima. " He said watching her exit the room. He reached for his cell phone and sent a text to Kyoya.

 _I know I said I'd be in today when you came to see me yesterday, I tried, but Shima knew better. Can you handle the dance and the preparations, I know I've been asking you guys to do a lot on your own lately. I'll see what I can do about being there tomorrow...how's everything going with the club?"_

 _Tamaki, it's not a good idea to try hiding your illness. I expected you to be out today, you seemed like you were really ill yesterday. I've told everyone not to expect you tomorrow either. Coming from a family with a background in medicine, I'd advice you to worry less about us and focus on your health._

 _I suggest seeing a doctor as soon as possible. If you're still having nose bleeds with no obvious explanation, I would tell you to let someone know, that's not something to ignore._

 _We'll take care of everything, there's no need to worry. Get some rest and let me know what you find out._

 _Yeah, I will. Thanks Kyoya._ Tamaki tossed the phone aside and made himself more comfortable. He drifted into an uneasy sleep, only to be woken a short time later by his caretaker.

"Master Tamaki,"She called, The teen moaned softly, feeling a cool sensation om his face, he tilted his head away from it, wanting only to sleep.

"come on now, open your eyes." She encouraged. After several minutes, Tamaki slowly forced his eyes open and looked at the woman. He was feeling weak now, the fatigue was setting in quickly.

He allowed himself to close them again.

"Tamaki!" This time Tamaki was surprised to find that the voice calling to him was his father's. He sounded worried and Tamaki felt the man's hands on his shoulder,

"Wake up Tamaki, I need you to stay awake, talk to me, tell me what's going on." He watched his father kneel beside his bed the man's other hand stroking his short blonde hair.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't-" The last think Tamaki heard was his father shouting his name frantically before he was pulled into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaki woke feeling slightly worse than before, There was a moment of confusion as the sound of steady beeping reached his ears, the smell of the heavy disinfectant worsened his nausea causing him to moan softly.

"Tamaki, can you hear me?"the male voice called out softly, the tone was one the teen couldn't ignore. Tamaki struggled to open his eyes, suddenly, a hand grasped his, giving it a comforting squeeze, a second one was pressed to his forehead.

"He's still burning up."Yuzuru Suoh said worriedly

"Master Tamaki is a strong boy, whatever the cause of his illness happens to be, I'm sure he'll overcome it and be back home with us soon." Shima's voice comforted. Moments passed before Tamaki succeeded, his blue eyes fluttered open and he found himself looking up at his father.

"Tamaki, you scared the-"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause so much trouble for you." The young host said weakly.

"I'll go and get the doctor." Shima said disappearing from the room,leaving the father and son alone.

"How are you feeling?"Yuzuru asked tightening his grip on his son's hand.

"I-'

"Before you answer me, I want you to think about your answer. Shima told me about what you tried telling her. I understand that you miss your friends, they certainly are an interesting group, but you need to be truthful and not try to hide these things from Shima and myself especially. I won't have it." His father said sternly.

Tamaki opened his mouth to reply but was silenced by the doctor's arrival. The host wasn't surprised to find Yuuichi Ootori. The eldest Ootori son greeted Yuzuru, shaking his hand before turning to his patient.

"Tamaki, I'm sorry for the circumstances, but it's nice to see you again. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"I'm just not feeling very well, but I'm fine. I really didn't mean to-"

"No one does. The information I have here says that you've had a fever for several days, you had trouble waking up when your father came to check on you, You haven't been eating at all, which is noticeable just looking at you. Do you want to add anything?"

"I'm alright, really. I was just tired, I've been feeling ill but I think I'm feeling better now so if you would just-"

"Tamaki, tell me about the bleeding you were experiencing.'

"It was nothing."

"what bleeding?" Tamaki's father asked.

"It wasn't a lot or anything, I-"

"Tamaki, these things are important, I need you to talk to me. Kyoya already mentioned it so you might as well admit to it. Tamaki sighed.

"He must have been really worried about it if he said something." Tamaki said.

"He was very concerned yes. He wasn't sure what else to do, he consulted me because he wasn't sure if it was something he needed to talk to your father about and didn't want to worry him unnecessarily."

"It was just a little nose bleed, it's not all that-"

"Did you have a headache when it happened?"

"No." Tamaki answered truthfully.

"why haven't you eaten?"

"I feel nauseous a lot lately, and-' he glanced at his father Yuuichi noticed the behavior.

"Mr. Suoh, can I ask you to step into the hall for a moment while I examine your son?" Yuzuru stood up.

"of course, Tamaki, I'll be just out here."He said exiting the room.

"Is that easier for you now?" The doctor asked.

"A little. I just hate to worry him, he has enough going on as it is and me being here isn't helping."

I understand, tell me something, do you have any stomach pain or is it just nausea?"

"There's pain too, sometimes it feel really bad, it happens a lot actually."

"Can you tell me where?"

"My left side." Yuuichi made a note in Tamaki's chart:

"Your left, is it up near your ribs or is it in your lower abdomen?"

"around my ribs, sometimes it feels like it goes up through my body."

"Do you feel pain right now?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll just take a look, I need you to be very still." The doctor pulled back the cover and placed his hands on Tamaki's stomach.

"Tell me if the pressure is bothering you." He instructed pressing down in several places until he finally reached the upper abdomen.

Tamaki whimpered in pain.

"It's hurts there." He confirmed.

"Alright, you've given me a good start to figuring this out, I'm going to have a nurse come in shortly to take some blood and then we'll take you for some imaging tests for your stomach. I'm sorry Tamaki, but you'll have to stay here for a while. I can't give you a timeline at the moment, but if you need anything, please ask one of the staff. I'll let you know as soon as I know something." Tamaki gave him a faint smile.

"Thank you. You won't tell Kyoya about-"

"I can't legally unless you give me permission, but I'm guessing when the diagnosis is complete, you'd tell him yourself." The ailing boy nodded.

"Alright, try to rest. I'll talk to your father and send him back in." Yuuichi finished his notes and exited the room.

Tamaki pulled the cover closer, he glanced at the clock on the wall.

5:00. his friends would be busy setting up for the party. A sadness came over him as he wished he could be there. He missed his friends greatly. He closed his eyes. His thoughts wandering to the hosts, he could imagine Honey-senpai standing at the snack table, eyeing the cake they had ordered, Kyoya directing the twins and Haruhi with the decorations and giving last minute instructions to the group. He sighed. What he wouldn't give to be with them.

"Think he's awake Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked quietly.

"Yes, he's just resting, isn't that right Tamaki?" The blonde teen smiled, opening his eyes.

"That's right. How did you know I was here, and shouldn't you be setting up for the party tonight?"

"Relax boss, we stayed late last night decorating everything's fine." Hikaru assured him."

"The party doesn't start until eight anyway."Kaoru added.

"Shima called me earlier. She thought you might like to have some company when possible and your father said it would be fine. "Kyoya replied.

"How do you feel Tama-chan, you look really pale, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, I'm glad you're here, I wanted to apologize to you. I've asked you to do a lot of extra things lately because I haven't been in class and I'm very-"

"You don't have to be sorry Senpai, just rest so you can come back, it's strange not seeing you there. The guests were asking about you." Haruhi said sadly, she hadn't looked at Tamaki since she entered his hospital room.

"Are you alright Haruhi, you seem sad."

"I'm fine, I'm just not really a fan of hospitals."

"That's understandable. You'd be surprised at the number of people who have a fear of them." Kyoya said.

"By the way, I got your homework for you, but I didn't think you'd be up to doing any of it right now so we left it at your house."

"Thanks Kyoya." The visit with the host club made Tamaki feel more comfortable, though he felt bad for Haruhi. She remained silent for most of the night, only breaking her silence when asked a question.

"I'll be okay." Tamaki told her

"I know you will Senpai, it's just hard to see you in here."Hikaru smirked giving a side glance to Kaoru who gave a short nod of acknowledgment.

"Hey Haruhi, you wanna dance with us tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know you guys, I don't feel much like dancing, and I only really know a little-" Kaoru moved closer.

"That's okay, we can show you some new-"

"Don't you dare, mommy, are you hearing this. I don't want those two shady twins near my precious daughter. I want them as away from her as possible!" Tamaki cried reacting in his typical way, though he knew the reason the twins did it was to annoy him, this time Tamaki saw the need for normalcy for Haruhi's sake and it was the least he would do to attempt to keep everything as normal as possible as long as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

Tamaki was exhausted, he leaned back against his pillows and closed his eyes. His father looked on with concern.

"Tamaki, I know this has been difficult for you,you're handling it very well and I want you to know that...I'm very proud of you." Yuzuru said gently. The ill boy opened his eyes to look at his father.

"You haven't said that to me in a long time." Tamaki replied weakly.

"I know, it was long overdue. I'm sorry. It's no excuse but with everything going on with your grandmother and trying to-"

"It's okay. It's not easy to make your family proud when your an illegitimate child, that's what she says. She hates me and I know that, everyone who knows her can see it. I never meant to be-"

"This isn't your fault, it's mine. You didn't ask to be born into-"

"Sometimes I don't understand why I was, if I brought so much pain to your family."

"You were born because your mother and I loved each other and because we wanted you. I wanted to bring you both home with me Tamaki, I know I wasn't with you as much as I should have been, and I should have put more effort into fighting for you and your mother.."

"Your hands are tied, there wasn't much you could've done."

"Tamaki, I-"

"Good afternoon Mr. Suoh, Tamaki, I just got the test results and I have some news to share with you." Yuuichi said, sitting down. Yuzuru attempted to read the expression on his face but couldn't.

"Your blood tests show that your white blood cells, which is what helps fight infections aren't functioning properly, and you're anemic That could be part of the reason you've had a lot of illness and would also explain your paleness. Your CT and ultrasound confirmed that you have some swelling in your spleen -"He looked away from the boy.

"All of these things point to Leukemia, it's-" Yuzuru bowed his head covering his face with his hands.

"That's not right. Tamaki couldn't possibly have it, no one on either side has it." He said in disbelief.

"There is an astonishing number of cases in which this happens, but there are treatment options, it's best if we begin immediately, I can have an oncologist come in in just a few minutes to take you through the steps of what you'll need to do. It's not an automatic death sentence Mr. Suoh, Tamaki has some strength in him and I know it sounds like-"

"Test him again, I need to be sure. I can't just accept this."

"You want to put him through the bone marrow removal again, knowing how sore he was after, I know it's not easy to hear but if you want a second opinion I can save him the pain and send the findings to another doctor, you're certainly entitled to that,just keep in mind that if you wait to treat him, he'll only get sicker." Tamaki remained silent, he wasn't sure how to react to then news, he thought of the hosts, how would he tell them, would he ever see the music room again. Haruhi's reaction to him lying in the hospital was painful for him. How would she take this news, should Tamaki even tell them or wait to be sure?

 _They're what matters now, whatever happens I have to do the best I can for them._ Tamaki thought.

"I can give some time to think about this if you like, it's a tough road ahead but he has a chance right now." Tamaki pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked to his father, who was still talking to Yuuichi.

"I think that's best." Yuzuru said not looking up as he spoke.

"In the meantime, I'd like to give him some antibiotics, to help him start to feel better and try to bring the fever down." Yuzuru merely nodded his consent.

"If either of you need anything, My father and I will be here a little later than usual, we can stop in before we leave for the day."

"Thank you." Tamaki said quietly. After the doctor had gone, silence filled the room, neither Tamaki, nor his father knew what to say.

"Tamaki,I-"His father began after several minutes. He stood up from his chair to move closer to his son.

"I have no right to ask you for anything, but I need you to promise me that you're going to do everything you can to fight this, I'll give you anything you need to do that. You can do this, you have so much to-"

"It's going to be okay. I still have a lot of things to do with my life, I promise." Tamaki said with a faint smile. He was taken by surprise when his father leaned down, wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm very proud of you Tamaki, I love you very much."Yuzuru whispered in his ear. Tamaki returned the hug.

"I love you too." he whispered back. Though he hadn't heard these words from his father since he was small,Tamaki had never doubted his father's love for him. Even still, Tamaki was comforted by the words, Yuzuru tightened his grip slightly lost in his silent regret. He should have been saying it all along, he should have found a way around his mother. Tamaki had always made him proud and now, he would do everything he could to make his son feel the same way.


	4. Chapter 4

Tamaki had never felt so sick. he lay still, his stomach had just finished emptying itself and the fever was only adding to his discomfort. but he was happy to be resting in his own bed after weeks in the hospital. The hosts had stopped by to see him daily during his hospital stay and often asked what was wrong.

Tamaki had become somewhat of an expert at avoiding the questions and changing the subject quickly. He would simply give a charming smile and turn the attention to Haruhi, hoping t take the girl's mind off of the situation. He had noticed her reaction changed when he would force himself out of bed so that he was seated in one of the chairs rather than being in the bed when they arrived. She would smile and speak almost as she normally would. He knew he would have to make such efforts for his friend, no matter how much his father advised against it.

"You need to be resting now Tamaki, I understand that you want to protect your friends but putting unnecessary-"

"I'll rest much better if everyone around me is calm. Haruhi's a smart person. She must have picked up on something." Tamaki had replied lying back again the pillow. He would protect her as much as he could.

Now that he was home, and trying to adjust to his new situation, he hoped it would be easier for the hosts. He picked up his phone and began to type a message,.

 _Hey Kyoya, I know you probably have everything handled but I'm just checking in. is everything okay?_ He knew he had to let Kyoya know he was home, but debated on whether or not to tell them it wasn't a good day to visit.

 _Everything is fine, how are you feeling?_

"You really had to ask me that now didn't you Kyoya?" He thought out loud.

 _I'm feeling just a little under the weather, but I should be feeling better soon, and I'm home now, it's nothing to be concerned about._

 _Tamaki, I think you and I need to talk._ The blonde teen panicked as he replied.

 _About what?_

 _The budget, I've looked over the numbers and the estimations for everything you've listed. I'd like to bring it over this evening if that's alright._ His heart sank, he couldn't let the hosts see him this way, but if he refused, Kyoya might suspect something and start asking questions he really didn't want to answer.

 _Alright, I'll see you then._ Tamaki mentally kicked himself for the reply.

 _I'll see you around seven then,try to rest in the meantime. Everyone says they hope you feel better ._

 _Thank them for me. I'll try to._ Tamaki sighed heavily, tossing the phone aside

"Master Tamaki, are you alright?" Shima asked appearing in the doorway with a tray consisting of a bowl of soup and a glass of water.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just tired.."

"I understand. I have some soup for you, I also have-"

Shima, I can't, I'm sorry. My stomach just won't let me eat anything today."

"The doctor's orders were for you to start eating several small meals throughout the day, you didn't have breakfast at all. I have your medication for just such an occasion, will you take that and try to eat?"

"I can't promise you that I can." Shima set the tray on the bedside table and put her hand on his forehead.

"At the very least, drink the water, you'll dehydrate with a temperature like that and vomiting." She reached over and opened the table drawer and pulled out a bottle of pills. After taking one out, she grabbed the water.

"Can you sit up on your own or do you need some help?" She asked.

"I can do it, I'm not that bad yet." Tamaki said forcing himself up into a sitting position, Shima handed him the pill and drink and watched him take both, When Tamaki finished, he handed the water back to her and she stood up.

"Can I get you anything the maid asked as Tamaki laid back down, wincing at the pain traveling through him.

"Can you bring some more pillows please?" He requested weakly.

"Of course Master Tamaki."She replied making her way out of the room to collect the items. Tamaki closed his eyes, drifting about in the darkness for an unknown length of time until Shima returned and positioned the pillows around him on the bed./

"Thank you Shima," he whispered sleepily, letting himself be taken by the darkness once more.

"Master Tamaki, you have a visitor."His maid's voice called pulling the ill boy from his sleep.

"Who's here?" he asked sleepily.

"Kyoya, he said you were expecting him this evening."

"He wasn't supposed to be here until seven." Tamaki said opening his eyes to look at her.

"Yes, it's now seven thirty." Tamaki looked at her in surprise.

"what, he's been here that long and-"

"No. I arrived late, I apologize. I'm sure you could've used the extra rest though. Tamaki pushed himself up into a sitting position and Shima arranged the pillows behind him.

"If you need anything, please let me know." She said leaving the boys alone.

Kyoya sat down beside Tamaki's bed, placing his laptop bag in on the floor beside him.

"I understand that you're not feeling well right now, so I'll make this visit short and get right to the point, if that's alright."

"Right, the budget, did I go over again?" Kyoya pushed his glasses back into place before speaking.

"As usual, yes, you've gone above and beyond, however that's actually not what I want to talk about right now."

"Then what-"

"I know. I also know that you're trying to protect everyone from it. I think it would be easier on you if you just told the truth. It wouldn't take so much of your energy if you tell them. You know everyone would be there for you." Tamaki looked down at his blanket.

"Your brother told you?"

"No. on our last few visits, while you were talking to Haruhi, I noticed the medication you were getting, I know why you feel like you have to protect us. You really don't, you could use the support I'm sure."

"I didn't want any of you to worry about me. Haruhi was so scared and I just can't put you guys through all that. I don't want to be treated differently,I guess in someways I'll have to be more careful but I don't want anyone thinking I can't do things myself just because I'm sick."

"Then you can tell them that too. I'm only suggesting this because I think it would be easier for you if you didn't have so much to worry about."

"It would help, I just don't like seeing everyone upset."

"Someone who is very important to us is ill, that's upsetting, it's not something you did to make anyone feel that way. I'll be here to help. " Tamaki seemed to think it over, weighing the pros and cons in his mind.

"Alright, I'll tell them. Thanks Kyoya."

"Don't thank me yet, everyone's downstairs, I've told them I was going to talk to you about it and they insisted on coming with me, I wasn't going to ask them up in case you weren't up to it. Do you want to wait, keeping in mind that it might be more difficult to tell them later, or-"

"Tell them to come in, The sooner I tell them, the sooner I can devote that energy from hiding it to getting better." Kyoya pulled out his phone and sent a text.

"It's going to be alright Tamaki, I know it's going to be a shock at first, but you'll see that we're going to be right there with you."

"Until it gets to be too much for you to go through, a lot of people say that and when everything starts to get harder, they can't-'

"I think somewhere in your mind, you know that's not going to happen to you and even if they do feel that way, you'll have me." Tamaki smiled. It was a rare moment, Kyoya wasn't one to say such things but Tamaki was grateful for his words, coming from Kyoya Ootori, they could only be true.

"Tama-Chan, I'm glad you got to come home." Honey said as the hosts entered.

"Come in and sit down everyone, I have something very important to tell you." Tamaki said, he watched his friends sit down close to him and suddenly, he wasn't sure this would be a good idea, the expressions on the hosts' faces made it difficult for him to look up at them.

"You can do it Tamaki, they'll be upset, but it'll be best to get it out there." Kyoya encouraged. The ailing boy nodded and lifted his head.

"Listen carefully, I have something to say and after I say it, I know there's probably going to be a lot more discussion and we can do that, but I need you to-"

"Are you going to tell us what's wrong with you now Senpai?" Haruhi asked, Hikaru and Kaoru placed a hand on her shoulders.

"Yes, I'm ready to tell you now." The hosts gathered around their friend, each one running through a list of medical conditions in their minds, suddenly finding that they were afraid to know the answer.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's wrong Senpai?" Haruhi asked, her large brown eyes staring into his blue ones. He remained silent as he searched for the words.

"Well, I know this isn't -" He realized now that he couldn't possibly get through the conversation, his friends being upset could only hurt him more. He smiled faintly.

"I'm really proud of the way you're all handling the club while I'm not feeling well, Thank you for keeping up with everything. I know it's been-"

"Tamaki, don't avoid the topic. You shouldn't drag it out." Kyoya told him.

"You're right, I shouldn't. It's not an easy thing to say. You know I've been sick a lot lately and You've been asking about that, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to upset any of you. Before we get to what it is, I need everyone to understand that I'm not made of glass, what I mean by that is...Just because I'm sick, it doesn't mean you have to feel like you have to treat me really different. I'm still me. Now that you understand that, I can tell you that I have Leukemia, but before any of you get too concerned, it's being treated and I won't always feel this bad. The doctor said I'll have good days,I just have to get through a few that aren't very good first." The hosts remained silent, they hadn't expected this.

Kaoru looked over at his brother, a look of shock was found on the older twin's face. Haruhi seemed close to tears. Honey and Mori stared down at the floor. Tamaki turned to Kyoya.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell everyone." He said/.

"I know, but sooner or later, you would have had no choice. Now you don't have to-" Haruhi stood up slowly.

"Senpai?" She called quietly.

"Haruhi, I-" Before Tamaki could finish, Haruhi had moved closer to him, lowering herself gently onto his bed and leaning over to embrace him. He wrapped his arms around her allowing the girl to rest her head on his chest.

"I know you wanted to do what's best for us. You always have. You put us first all the time. It's our turn now. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this by yourself. I'll be right here." She said through her tears.

"I can't ask you to do that, it's not going to be easy for-"

"Of course we'll all be worried, but we want to be here for you. We're your family Senpai, that's what families do. If you need anything, we'll be here."

"It can get to be a lot, not just for me, but there will times that because of the treatments, I'll feel really-"

"If your trying to talk us out of it, it won't work, boss." Hikaru said seeming to have recovered from his shock.

"You can count on us Tama-chan." Honey said reassuringly.

"Just tell us when you need something and whatever it is, we'll take care of it." Kaoru added. Tamaki smiled.

"Honestly, you've given me everything I needed by just being here. Your support means a lot to me."

"I told you this would happen, all you had to do was listen to what I was saying."Kyoya said.

"yeah, you were right."Tamaki admitted.

"I'm always right, You should've known we would do everything possible for you. I told you that you're important to us." Kyoya said. Haruhi seemed almost afraid to let him go. She listened quietly to the soft beating of his heart.

 _Be strong Senpai, we need you, all of us. When you can't be strong, take what you need from us until you can be. Don't stop fighting, please."_ she thought silently. She knew she would have to be able to handle seeing him lying down and he would need them to be as they normally were, she vowed to work on not showing her fears. She wouldn't force him to focus on her as he tended to do when she was concerned for him.

"Now that the truth is out there, I think we should focus on more positive things. Tamaki hasn't been able to be involved with the group due to his illness, so I think from now on, we should try to include him as much as he's able."

"I'd like that, I'll be back in the music room as soon as I can.. Hopefully I won't be away much longer."

"Don't push yourself Tamaki, if you need to rest, you should. As much as we want you to be there, we also want you to be healthy. Take whatever time you need."

"Thank you." Tamaki said, touched by the loyalty and love given by his friends. Despite the pain he was feeling, he was happy to have his family close. When Haruhi finally sat up, wiping away her tears, she took hold of his hand.

"Thanks Senpai, and I'm sorry for the way I acted,"

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. It's tough to hear this kind of news."

"Well, for the moment, I think it would be a good idea to let Tamaki rest, and since there's school tomorrow and homework to get done. We should b on our way." Kyoya said prompting the hosts to stand.

"We'll see you soon Tama-chan, call us if you need us." Honey said as he and Mori exited the room to wait for the others.

"Get some rest Tono, " Kaoru said.

"We'll talk to you soon." Haruhi smiled sadly as she released his hand,

"I hope you can come back to the club soon Senpai. We miss you." When at last it was only Kyoya and Tamaki in the room, The shadow King straightened the cover around him.

"You don't have to do that Kyoya."

"I know, do you want some water before I go?"

"Really, you don't-"

"I don't mind helping." Tamaki nodded allowing Kyoya to hand him the glass from the bedside table. After taking several small sips, Tamaki handed it back and it was returned to the table.

"Thank you, for all this." The blonde boy said settling back against his pillows.

"It's no trouble. I'll text you tomorrow to see how you're doing. We might stop over after hours to visit if you're up to it. Take it easy."

"I will." When his guests were gone, Tamaki sighed, he felt as if a weight had been lifted from him. He moaned softly at the pain filling his body.

"Master Tamaki, can I get you something?" Shima asked worriedly.

"No, but if you don't mind helping me with the pillows, I'd like to lie down for the night."

"Of course." She said walking over to his bed and helping him to lean forward before rearranging the pillows and leaning him back.

"Thank you, I don't know why, but I suddenly feel so drained."

"having a fever and pain can do that to you. I'd imagine it took quite a lot of energy for you to keep the pain hidden from your guests." Shima placed a cool cloth on Tamaki's forehead and the teen visibly relaxed into his pillows.

"Your father called to check in on you. He'll be here tomorrow morning. He'll be having lunch with a few colleagues in the afternoon. Can I get you something to eat now?" Tamaki shook his head.

"I can't. I'll just sleep for the night I feel so terrible."

"You really should have something, you need your strength." Shima insisted.

"Maybe tomorrow.: The woman sighed at the reply.

"Very well Master Tamaki, please keep in mind that if you don't eat tomorrow, I'll have to have a word with your father and then He will probably want to take you back to the hospital."

"I'll try, but if I feel the same, I can't promise." The maid pulled the blanket up to Tamaki's chest.

"I'll check on you throughout the night. If you change your mind about eating at any time, I'll be happy to get you something." Tamaki nodded and closed his eyes. The teen would sleep until late the next morning without waking.

"You did well everyone, I know it was difficult to hear but you got through it . Haruhi, Please try to be more calm, Tamaki is the kind of person that will try to fix whatever it was that upsets you and everyone else he cares for, I know you tried but He needs to see that although you're concerned, you can handle the situation, the treatments he has to go through are very unpleasant and I'm afraid I can't allow you to be so afraid in front of him."

"I'm sorry, I know I didn't help anything, it's just that he looked so sick and frail. I do want to be there for him-"

"I know you do, but He'll do what he has to do so you won't feel that way. I've told him that we'll stop tomorrow if he feels up to it, I'm sorry but I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to join us until you've learned to handle your emotions better." Kyoya said. Haruhi knew he was right, She couldn't act that way again, she had been dreading the news since Kyoya mentioned visiting him at the end of the club. She knew now that if she were to see him that way again, she would hurt him more than she would help him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure you want to do this Tamaki?" His father asked helping him sit down on the chair. The room was a welcome sight for the boy. He looked around, the decor reminded Tamaki of a Tropical island.

"I'm sure Father, I'll be fine. I've been feeling better" Tamaki assured him.

"I know you have son, You've been doing very well the past few days, Shima said you've started eating and manage to keep it down. The reason I said you didn't have to come here any-"

"I know, you don't want me to push myself too much. I won't. I promise." Yuzuru sighed and placed his hand on Tamaki's shoulder.

"Your choices will always have consequences, some negative, others may have positive outcomes but I don't want to see you making-"

"It's okay, I'll be careful. I know you don't understand, but I need to be here right now. I don't know if I'll have a lot of really good days for a while, I'll sit here." Yuzuru shook his head.

"You need to take it easy, you're still very sick. I can take you home, Kyoya is very capable-"

"He's more than capable, but I've relied on them too much and I do feel better, I'm doing this for me. I need to be here and out of the house for a while."

"You're so much like your dear mother, so brave. I wish I could be more like the two of you." his father reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, leaving the teen in shock.

Tamaki cast his gaze to the floor.

"What is it my son?"

"It's just that...if I wasn't sick, if there wasn't a chance I could-"

"Tamaki, I know that it's not something you would hear me say, but it doesn't mean I don't feel it."

"If my illness wasn't something that was life threatening, you wouldn't be saying these things or going out of your way to rearrange your meetings to spend an hour or two with me each day, you wouldn't allow me to call you my father at school. It makes me feel a little sad, I have to be ill for these conversations to happen." Yuzuru could hear the pain in his son's voice and his heart was breaking.

"You're right, there's no excuse for it. I'm sorry."He embraced Tamaki lovingly.

"That's something that's going to change Tamaki, I promise you. When you're well again, we'll set aside some time."

"Can I talk to you about something since you're here?" The teen asked as Yuzuru released him.

"Of course, what's on your mind?" The older man knelt down in front of the chair.

"I know it's not something you want to hear, it might even be hard for you, but it's important that you know-" The door opened and Tamaki smiled, it already felt as if everything was returning to normal now.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, the two of you are going to be helping Haruhi with the decorations, we'll be opening a bit later today, that way we can catch up-"

"Senpai, you're here." Haruhi said with a smile as the hosts entered the room. Tamaki forced himself to put on his usual charming smile.

"I thought since I've been feeling better, I'd see how things are going. I'll do what I can to help while I'm here." He said.

"Are you feeling well enough to entertain guests, you'll probably have-"

"I'll be fine, Kyoya, Hosting isn't going to hurt me. It might take me a minute to get back into it but I want to do something. I need to feel some kind of normalcy." Yuzuru stood up.

"I see that you're in good hands, I'll leave you to it. Don't over do it Tamaki, call me if you need to come home."

"I will." The teen promised watching his father disappear from view.

"I'm glad you're back Tama-chan, we missed you." Honey said with a smile.

"It's good to be here, You guys have been doing really good with keeping it going."

"We've been doing our best. The guests seem content but ask about you, we've been avoiding details" Kyoya explained.

"Are you sure about this Senpai, I mean you-"

"Haruhi, he's fine. He knows what he needs and I fully expect him to also know his limits and not exceed them." Kyoya explained. "Tamaki may be an idiot at times, but I think we can trust him in this particular situation." Haruhi seemed unsure, but remained silent.

Soon, the hosts were busy with their usual activities, tending to the needs of the ladies as they greeted Tamaki with expressions of surprise and happiness.

"We've been worried about you Tamaki, it's been a while since you've been here." One of the guests said as she moved closer. Once again The charming grin crept onto the blonde teen's face.

"Thank you for your concern, but never fear princess, nothing could possibly keep me from being at your side." The girl blushed as the two gazed into each other's eyes.

"He hasn't lost his touch, I'll give him that." Hikaru commented.

"yeah, it's like he never left, but it's a good thing, I mean it didn't really seem right when he wasn't here." Kaoru replied.

"do you think this means Senpai's okay now?" Haruhi asked quietly. The hosts were silent until Kyoya joined them.

"Our guests are our priority, we should be out there making sure their needs are met and need I remind you that we can't let Tamaki get overwhelmed, it's his first day and he shouldn't be expected to handle them all on his own." The shadow king said sternly. "Haruhi, we're low on coffee, I need you to run to the store and restock." He handed her the card and left her to her task, leaving her to wander what her answer may be but too afraid to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

Tamaki sighed, gazing up at the television screen. He had been there just long enough to have the nurse insert the IV and he was already wanting to go home. The other patients sat in silence, reading or sleeping in their chairs. It wasn't long before more people were ushered in passed him. An elderly man was seated next to him, a girl not much older than Tamaki sat next to the man. The host watched as the nurse began the treatment, then left once again.

"I brought the card Grandpa, do you want to play?" The girl asked with a smile.

"Aiko, my dear granddaughter, what a joy you are, yes, let's play."Tamaki leaned his head back closing his eyes. He wondered what lessons were being taught in school that day. What would his friends be doing at the club? He opened them again when the nurse arrived to check on him.

"How are you feeling Tamaki?"she asked gently, looking briefly at the machine beside him.

"Not good. I'm starting to feel a little sick" He replied.

"I can bring you something to help with that, can I bring you anything else?" The dark haired nurse gave a small, encouraging smile.

"Thank you, I think I'll be fine." Tamaki replied. The nurse nodded and set out to find the required item. The young host sighed heavily. There must have been a thousand and one place he would rather be now. It would be several hours before the treatment was complete.

By the time Yuzuru had arrived to take him home, Tamaki had fallen asleep in his chair. Yuzuru reached out and stroked his son's golden hair affectionately.

"My wonderful son, I'm so sorry for what you're going through. " he said quietly as the nurse removed the IV.

"Mr. Suoh, your son's likely to feel very tired the next few days, let him rest when he needs it and keep him home. The medication he's taking causes the immune system to become compromised, he needs to be very careful. Right now, he can have a few visitors as long as you take precautions, but as the treatment progresses, he may be even more limited. We'll be testing him again soon, to make sure the medicine is working properly for him." She explained.

"Of course, we'll do what we need to. Come on Tamaki, it;s time to go son." He called.

"He's also mentioned to me that he feels nauseous, I've given him something to help, but it's possible that he might need something later, I've had the doctor write a prescription and you should watch for the side effects. Stomachaches and Headaches are common, but if they become too severe, please feel free to bring him to the emergency room." Yuzuru nodded,

"Thank you." He said, gently shaking his son.

"Come on Tamaki, you can sleep when we get home. " Slowly, Tamaki opened his eyes, looking into his father's eyes. During the ride home, Tamaki leaned his head back against his seat.

"Are you alright Tamaki?" Yuzuru asked resting a hand on Tamaki's shoulder.

"I'm just tired, I didn't realize this would always be so tiring."

"The doctor said this won't always happen. Try to be patient, I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there." Tamaki attempted to offer his father a smile.

"I understand, you were busy today. I can't expect you to always be there." Yuzuru brushed back a few strands of hair from his son's face.

"When we get home, I want you to have something to eat if you can and rest. I don't have any other meetings to go to so I'll be there."

"I'm sure grandmother won't like that. You don't have to stay, there isn't much you can do other than what you already are. " a long moment of silence followed as father and son retreated into their thoughts. Tamaki sighed.

"Father?" he called finally breaking the silence.

"What is it Tamaki, do you feel alright, remember, I need you to tell the truth."

"Not exactly, I mean I'll be fine, it's just that..my stomach is starting to hurt but that's not- I tried to talk to you about something in the music room before everyone came in, Do you remember?"

"Yes, you haven't brought it up again. What was it that you needed to tell me?" Tamaki hesitated before speaking again.

"You've been blaming yourself for a lot lately. I just want you to know that- as hard as it is for you to hear, it's important." Tamaki turned slightly to look into his father's eyes.

"Father, if-if I die, it's not because of you. I don't want you to try to find a way to blame yourself for that." Yuzuru felt his heart sink into his stomach.

"Tamaki-" he said trying desperately to hide his fear. "I'm not going to let you die. I'll-"

"Don't say that, if it happens, it'll only be harder for you, I don't want you to go through that regret." No longer able to hold back his tears, Yuzuru pulled Tamaki into a hug.

"I love you Tamaki." he said through his tears.

"I love you too. Can I ask something?"

"Anything."

"If it comes to that, if there's nothing that can be done, what I really want is...to see my mother, just once, is there any way that you could try to-"

"If it comes to it, I'll take you to find her myself. But now isn't the time to talk about these things. You're not dying Tamaki." The faint smile was back now.

"no, there's too many things to do, more treatments. I'll be fine, I just needed you to know...in case."

Yuzuru kissed Tamaki's forehead.

"Of course son." he whispered as they pulled up to the manor where Shima had already turned down the covers on his bed. Yuzuru helped Tamaki into bed and lowered himself down onto the edge, taking his son's hand.

"really, it's alright, you don't have to do this."

"Lie quietly now, I'm here because I want to be. Are you sure you won't eat?" Tamaki shook his head weakly.

"I can't. I just-I need sleep. It usually helps with the pain, it's temporary, but it's-"

"Then sleep Tamaki..it's alright. Yuzuru watched as Tamaki closed his eyes. He waited several minutes before taking out his phone and dialing.

"Yes?" The voice of Yoshio Ootori answered.

"Yoshio, it's me, I'm sorry to bother you on your time away from the hospital, but I'm afraid I need some advice."

"What sort of advice?"

"Tamaki hasn't been eating again, at the moment he-"

"As it happens, I had to stop by my office, if you give me a moment, I can look at Tamaki's information." A moment passed before Yoshio spoke.

"Yuzuru, I'm going to write a prescription for Tamaki, when the pain starts to decrease, I want him to start taking it immediately.

"What is it, did you find something e-" Tamaki's father began in a panic.

"He needs to be able to eat to keep his strength up. The medication I'm going to give him will help him feel hungry. Leukemia causes the spleen to become enlarged and when that happens, it can press on the stomach which give him the feeling of not being hungry. Yuzuru, it's vital that Tamaki doesn't lose much more. He'll have to be admitted immediately if that happens."

"I understand, thank you, I'll send someone to get it."Yuzuru said, his heart breaking as he spoke.

"It'll be waiting for you in my office." Yoshio replied. Unaware that Kyoya had been standing in the hall, listening to the conversation, his mind reeling. How could the shadow king break the news to the hosts? He knew that they should have a talk, but not even he had the heart to deliver this update on Tamaki's condition.


End file.
